Application computing and storage solutions often treat the creation and modification of data as a run-time computing issue during memory-system operations and the permanent storage of that data as a storage management issue during file-system operations. For example, in an operating system, the file-system operations may track data in persistent memory across reboots and power loss while the memory-system operations may track data only while the operating system is running. Thus, the creation and modification of data in the memory-system is not considered persistent until committed to a persistent data object in the file-system.